


Именно туда

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Exploration, Finrod The Explorer, Finrod Tries New Things, Finrod is an explorer, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Xenophilia, Tickling, Translation to Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: «Но Балан не принял бы в расчёт всепроницающего любопытства Нома, а ведь оно, несомненно, претворяло почти то же, здешнее, в нечто, словно было происходящее где-то ещё.Потому что с Номом дело обстоит так — ладно уж, нет другого способа это выразить: он исследователь. И его руки никогда не замирают надолго, и глаза редко цепляются за одну точку».
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Именно туда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [right there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758151) by [RaisingCaiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisingCaiin/pseuds/RaisingCaiin). 



> Кинк — щекотка.

К своим-то годам, при своём-то положении Балан много кого в жизни успел полюбить, и если на него нажать, он бы, возможно, честно объявил, что знает если не всё, то порядочно из того, что в движимых страстью, или чувством, или одиночеством, или огнём в крови может пробудиться в постели.

То есть он так думал, конечно. _Думал-думал._

Но здесь не вошло бы в расчёт всепроницающее любопытство Нома, а ведь оно, несомненно, претворяло почти то же, здешнее, в нечто, словно бы происходящее где-то ещё.

Потому что с Номом дело обстоит так — ладно уж, нет другого способа это выразить: он исследователь. И его руки никогда не замирают надолго, и глаза редко цепляются за одну точку. А если рот иногда не успевает за ними — ну что ж, бывает. Едва ли не каждую ночь так происходит только потому, что Ном всё рассказывает что-то и рассказывает, мягко, низким голосом, — а то и с любопытством расспрашивает Балана о прежней жизни, и о соплеменниках, и о бывшем доме, даже если взгляд и пальцы Нома блуждают вовсе и не так далеко.

Вот как всё происходит. Как только Ном-любовник затягивает Балана к себе в постель — или сам Балан скатывается с него и тяжело дышит, весь вычерпанный, — тогда Ном приподымается, и опирается на ладонь или на локоть, и пробегает мозолистыми пальцами арфиста по телу Балана: может быть, хочет потом изобразить его подробно, целиком и полностью. Не важно, что — насколько уж Балан может судить, — его соплеменники, кого ни возьми, сложены почти так же, как любой из народа Нома. Ном всё равно желает прослеживать очертания Баланова лица, западинки между его рёбер, выступ подвздошной кости — с удивлением, благоговением и радостью.

Балан уже пытался об этом порасспрашивать — однажды и только раз:

— Неужели я настолько явно прожитые годы выказываю, что ты все их можешь по моему телу прочесть?

Ладно уж, если оглянуться назад, то, возможно, Балан выбрал не лучший способ выразить мысль: ведь знал же, чего именно Ном боится. И точно, тот поник прямо на глазах.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! О бедный мой Беор — среди твоего народа то, что я делаю, именно так понимают? О валар могучие, да я глупец, что не подумал узнать. Мне очень жаль!

И сколь ни объяснял Балан, что, мол, и спросил-то в шутку... —

_— «Ты просто не понял: мне очень ценно уделять и уделять внимание твоему телу, когда мне так хорошо, вот и всё!» — шумно и возмущённо вздохнул тогда Ном, —_

— ...дорогой-любимый чуть от Балана отстранился. И на самом деле обеспокоился тем, что мягкими касаниями едва Балана не оскорбил. Балану пришлось ещё несколько ночей потратить и уже самому трогать Нома, чтоб его разубедить, но когда всё получилось...

...О, когда всё получилось! Отроду-то Балан не предполагал, что ему до слёз полегчает, когда он ощутит, как Ном несмело скользит пальцами вверх по его руке ещё раз.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — торопливо сказал он тогда Ному, прежде чем тот ухитрился и это тоже понять превратно. — Просто отлегло от сердца, что я тебя не отвадил от меня на веки вечные, когда пытался тут шутить неуклюже.

Ном тогда фыркнул.

— _Ты?_ Неуклюже? Дорогой мой человек, позволь, я тебе раз-другой о неуклюжести расскажу! — И за этим последовали многие часы остроумнейших соображений, и Ном упомянул столько родственников, и государственных деятелей, и былых любимых, что Балан и уследить-то не мог, но ему _удалось_ уловить в Номовых речах, долгих и разветвлённых, вот что: Ном касался, потому что радовался подобной забаве — и, несомненно, самому Балану. Теперь то исследование стало делом прошлым — и пальцы Нома танцевали по телу Балана, и приминали его, и чертили на нём запутанные линии вовсе привольно, как раньше. А это уже для самого Балана, кажется, стоило скольких угодно премудрых речей о народе, что он никогда не встречал, и потому он просто улыбался Ному, а его любимый продолжал дальше.

Однако же, сегодня. Сегодня Ном подбирается опасно близко к тому, чтобы сорвать покров с тайны, которую Балан как-то ухитрялся до сей поры от своего эльфийского возлюбленного прятать.

О, Балан знает, что когда-нибудь этого не избежать, но ай-яй, Ном же сразу станет неумолим, как только сумеет всё обнаружить.

Ведь если Ном случайно нажмёт Балану на сгиб колена, того или другого, — о боги всех богов, именно туда, _он уже совсем-совсем близко,_ — то и откроет, что как раз там у Балана ужасно чувствительная кожа.

Словом, Ном поймёт, что Балан боится щекотки.

И мурашки уже бегут вверх по бёдрам Балана: он предвкушает неминучее касание.

И ещё, должно быть, издаёт какой-то там звук, потому что Ном сразу прекращает ночные задумчивые речи — что-то о двоюродном брате (он тоже, насколько Ном знает, где-то основал скрытое королевство) — и смотрит на Балана беспокойно.

— Беор? Всё в порядке?

— Не волнуйся, — _совсем недавно, не успело сердце стукнуть, я тебя чуть нечаянно с постели не сбросил,_ — мне просто прекрасно.  
— Хмм, раз ты так говоришь, допустим, — отвечает Ном и всё равно немного тревожится, а потом легко ведёт кончиками пальцев и, договорив, словно бы ставит точку Балану на кожу — прямо на сгиб левого колена.

И вся нога Балана вздрагивает, точно громом поражённая.

И сразу Ном отдёргивает руку — он изумлён и всё глядит и глядит, как Балан трясётся и сражается с собой, чтобы опустить дрожащую ногу хотя бы примерно туда, где ей полагается быть.

— Беор? — спрашивает Ном медленно — и так и не отводит взгляд от Балановой ноги. — Любовь моя, а _что_ с ней?

— Это... — Балан уже чувствует, что на него накатывает смех, неудержимый и сладкий, как летняя гроза. Ему становится, всего-то на миг, занятно: до чего на самом деле нова для Нома такая людская странность — и насколько сильно его любимому, всё и вся познающему, и правда нужно узнать об этой ужасной, просто ужасной слабости, но...

...Нет. Нет, если знание об этом Нома поманит, или удовлетворит, или даже, осмеливается Балан предположить, _обрадует,_ — тогда Ном достоин узнать.

Они же так много всего вместе прошли.

— Я... сделал тебе больно? — беспокоится Ном, но Балан его обрывает.

— Нет. Правда-правда не сделал. Иногда, если коснуться, потом будет вот так. — Как он сможет объяснить, что такое «щекотно», тому, кто, кажется, никогда ничего подобного не испытывал? — Ощущается... странно.

— Странно? — Ном уже снова примеривается к его колену, и глаза у него блестят всё сильней. — В плохом смысле или только... О Беор, я никогда ничего подобного не видел! А как ты узнаёшь, что это произошло бы? Могу ли я каким-нибудь способом тебя убедить, чтобы ты мне позволил ещё раз попытаться?.. Раз я теперь уже знаю и раз только что кое-какой непроизвольный отклик увидел, то сейчас хочу и пронаблюдать; пожалуйста, можно?..

И смех, что уже затопил Балану грудь, словно вода — колодец, наконец вырывается на свободу — ведь Балана подстрекает Ном: он всё пуще радуется — и касается правильно; Балан от неудержимого хохота покатывается так, что вот он уже на боку и лицом к лицу с Номом. А сам Ном глядит на всё снисходительно, только улыбается шире и шире, словно ждёт объяснений о диковинной человеческой шутке, и одно это доводит Балана до того, что он заливается даже сильней.

— Что с тобой? — мягко спрашивает Ном.

— Просто немного... — Балан пытается совладать с дыханием, — ...щекотно. А ты это хочешь изучать?..

Ном, конечно, хватается за новое слово:  
— Щекотно?

Всё из родного языка Балана в эльфийской-то речи Нома уже звучит нежданно и удивительно, но почему-то именно это самое слово слетает с губ Нома — и особенно услаждает Балану слух.

— Ооо, да тут что-то новое! Если судить по окончанию, прилагательное? Наречие? Или давай по-другому: так описывают в некотором роде движение — или ощущение? Или нет, степень зависимости: насколько приятно будет что-то чувствовать? Или?..

Балан только и может ответить на такой очень Номовский отклик, на всё любопытство, и радость, и удивление, — что сесть и Нома расцеловать. Вот он и садится, и целует.

А когда отстраняется, то Ном прямо сияет.

— Так тоже щекотно?

Балан не может сдержаться и фыркает.

— Нет. И я знаю, что потом пожалею, если всё тебе покажу, но давай-ка ты придвинешься ближе? И дашь руку? И — туда. _Туда._

И совсем уже скоро Балан вновь заливается смехом, когда Ном трогает легко, словно пёрышком, и ведёт по чувствительной коже, и — вот же вечный исследователь! — касается то быстрее, то медленнее, нажимает так или эдак, по-разному двигает пальцами.

Но лучше даже этого — то, как Ном на Балана смотрит, точно _Балан_ сущее чудо, когда на самом-то деле Балан знает, что чудо здесь _Ном._


End file.
